Sad song- Cruel World
by UnbreakableMaya
Summary: Maya has to accept what her and Josh may never be. But is there hope for someone as broken as her?


**A/N: So I'm back. Thank you for all the feedback, I'm going to try a song oneshot today.**

 _You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Maya didn't mean to let him go. She just found a way to push him away like it wasn't supposed to happen. She let herself drown. And for a while, she lifted her head to breath for air before delving right back into their time. The long game was over. Her and Josh were exploding into the night like fireworks. They were able to be everything she had ever dreamt of. So she let it happen again.

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

The second time was worse. She shoved all of the hurt in her dungeon and refused to acknowledge it still lingered. He still lingered.

"Maya, you know I didn't mean it." He took her hand, but she pulled away.

"How can you prove that? I've had people tell me that my whole life and I hate it. I don't know that, Josh." She lashed out. It was easier than facing the consequences yet to come.

 _With you, I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Surprisingly, she gave away a third chance. She knew she'd only do it for him. That she'd never really let anyone who didn't mean something back into her life. She didn't have a crush, she knew what it was, but she still needed him to know. She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Pretended everything was okay, but she knew this couldn't last forever.

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

She sat beside him once more. Occasionally let him kiss her forehead. She would kiss his cheek. They were the cutest. But the storm came again. A whirlwind of emotions ran through Maya's blood as she heard the information. She couldn't decide how to approach this. Not when she had never been in this position.

 _You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favourite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

She sat by him in his final time with her. She gave him hope. She told him that he could do anything he wanted, but she was wrong! She wished and prayed and trusted in hope to give her what she wanted. But it's a cruel world and she couldn't comprehend her emotions. And then it happened.

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

"Why did it happen to me and my boyfriend? Why not some other couple? I want him back, Mom." She sighs.

"I know Baby Girl. The Matthews do too, but we can't have him back. He's gone."

"He's...dead." She cries.

"He is..." her mother says before bursting into tears.

"I wish to be left alone now. Can I go to the roof?" The older blonde nods.

"Yes. Don't be long though,okay?" She shrugs. She has nothing to lose now.

She takes out her sketch pad and begins to draw him. Her feelings are still as strong as they were when he was alive and she knows she'll never get over him, so she doesn't even bother to try.

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

She sits admiring the portrait of him she drew.

"I miss you, Josh." She looks up to the sky. She begins to cry. Then sob. Then scream.

She sits in a corner, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth.

"Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. I'm broken. And you were the only one to fix me." She sobs.

"I miss you." She cries. She looks at the portrait one more time.

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song_.

 **A/N: Hope that was okay x**


End file.
